In the 21st century, information is frequently stored in a document, which may take the form of an electronic document. The Internet and the World Wide Web enable users, via machines, to receive and view documents. In many cases, a server computer may send a document to a client computer, for example, at the request of a user of the client computer. For example, the server computer may be a web server, and the document may be a webpage. The client computer receives and displays the document for viewing by the user, which may be a human user or another machine.
A document may be generated by a machine. Specialized software may configure a general-purpose computer into a special-purpose computer usable to generate the document. In various implementations, such a machine may generate a document specifically customized for a particular user. For example, a server machine may generate a personalized webpage for an individual user, based on various preferences of the user. The user's preferences may be stored in a user profile that is available to the server machine for use in the generation of a personalized webpage. This often provides a more relevant, personal, or meaningful presentation of information to the user.